Period Cramps Suck
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: [UPDATED : Rated Teen for the use of the word 'Vagina'] ::: “...Are you bleeding from the vagina, Misa chan?” L asked, still sounding so oddly innocent, despite how disturbing his statement was. Misa just stared... [L x Misa Fluff]
1. Period Cramps SUCK

**Period Cramps ****Suck**

Misa whimpered, curled up into a little ball on her silk-sheet laden bed. But, for some shitty reason, the feel of smooth fabric against her skin (barely covered by her nightshirt and underwear) didn't help at all.

She cried softly, sniffing heavily every few moments and wincing at how much it hurt to do so. Just breathing hurt… So, instead of caring about what she looked like, she decided not to sniff anymore and spent more time trying to not think of the pain.

'Happy things… think of happy thinks, Misa-chan…' she chanted in her head unhappily, whimpering softly every time she breathed too deep or too quickly. It hurt so much and she couldn't focus…

She resisted the urge to sob, knowing that it would only hurt more…

Period cramps suck…

…

L curiously watched the monitor that showed Misa's bedroom. Normally, Misa would be up and about, exited as ever, doing something in her confinement to keep herself entertained. And she was quite good at that. Last week, she made new curtains for herself out of shirts and pants she didn't want any more. Quite entertaining, oddly enough.

No, but instead of acting as she normally did, she had confined herself to her bed, wrapped up in silk sheets in the fetal position, her black blanket having been shoved off with her feet. Her body quivered every so often, but it was hard for L to see her face, due to the sheets. It took a bit of tinkering with the angles of the security cameras and the zoom option to actually discover that Misa…

Was crying.

L blinked in confusion, chewing on his fingernail with more focus than usual. He tilted his hand, instead going on to nibble at the flesh on teh pad of his thumb.

Why was Misa in such pain?

He blinked those wide eyes of his, watching Misa intently as he thought. His gaze soon shifted, however, to the brunette beside him.

Two nights ago, L had gotten a full night's sleep (Matsuda was sick at home) and, as a direct consequence, had been full awake and active the next night. Much to Light's distress, the darker-haired male had kept Light up the entire night, and he knew Light was feeling it today...

Light was flopped on the desk, drooling face planted on the keyboard of his laptop. And, by how many random letters had been repeated for the past few hours, L could easily deduce with a simple equation (taking in Light's sleeping patterns and the amount of disturbances around -Matsuda was STILL sick-) that Light was going to be asleep for much longer.

So, L decided that it would be safe to leave light here as he went to check on Misa and solve his newest little mystery. He decided against taking light, because he knew that Light's temper would get the better of him, and that even though he would be groggy, L would probably get a black eye and something broken.

So, as L unhooked the handcuff from his own wrist, he made sure to be quieter than usual. He hooked it onto his own chair, knowing that Light would have trouble getting around (even though the chances of him even getting up were less than four percent) with a rolling chair attached to him.

He made sure to grab his cup of tea on his way out of the main room and towards the elevator. He, however, didn't take a drink yet, not wanting to have to stop to avoid spilling it.

When L arrived at Misa's room, he didn't knock. He never knocked. This building was basically his over-sized, horizontally-challenged house, so he retained the right to barge into any room he pleased. He just unlocked the door with his card-key and entered.

Misa just looked over to L, not moving her head and barely opening her eyes. She didn't even greet him. If she did move in any way, her spine would move, then her ribs would move, then her insides would move and then they would nudge her ovaries and BAM. Another burst of very unwanted pain.

She wanted to wipe her face, but she decided against it. Ryuuzaki/L always looked worse than her, so he probably wouldn't care.

"Misa…" L started as he walked towards her, stopping next to her bed. He examined her face carefully, taking in every aspect he couldn't, using the monitors and security cameras.

"You look gross," he suddenly declared, sticking out his tongue and furrowing his eyebrows in a disgusted gesture.

The death-glare Misa gave made L want to guard his crotch.

"erm… I-I mean… You don't look so good, Misa-chan. Are you feeling well?" L quickly corrected, shifting uncomfortably and scooting away just a bit. He relaxed immensely when Misa stopped glaring at him to instead change her expression to a pained one.

"No… misa's tummy hurts…" Misa told childishly, hating how nasally her voice sounded at the moment.

L paused for a moment, reaching his hand up to gently nibble on his sugar-sweetened thumb. He paused, looking up at the ceiling, then to Misa's crumpled form, outlined by her silk sheets. His perverted mind wandered for a moment, observing her curves and barely covered skin. He then blinked, eyes stopping on her stomach, which she was clutching unhappily.

"…Are you bleeding from the vagina, Misa-chan?" L asked, still sounding so oddly innocent, despite how disturbing his statement was.

Misa just stared…

L blinked, waiting for her answer. He, obviously, was not even slightly perturbed by his question and the situation in general.

"umm… y-yes…" Misa answered softly, whimpering softly at the feeling of her own voice irritating her period cramp once more.

L hummed softly as he thought, glancing down at his tea. He set the rim of the delicate China tea-sup against his lips and tilting it slightly to take a sip. He almost spilt it when he tasted it, it incredibly bitter. Well, to him it tasted incredibly bitter, anyways. He grimaced at the barely-sweetened liquid, resisting the urge to flee and find some muffin to wash down this gross taste… He then had an idea, watching the reddish liquid twirl slightly in the rounded cup.

"Try this, Misa-chan." L told softly, leaning down even further to hold out the cup of warm red-raspberry tea to the blonde.

Misa examined the elaborately decorated cup suspiciously, too weak to raise an eyebrow or really protest at all.

"It will help with your pain," L explained, owlish eyes immediately noticing the look.

Misa whimpered loudly as she attempted to move to take the cup from Ryuuzaki, believing Ryuuzaki. Or at least hoping he was right. After all, he wouldn't give her something that would hurt her even more… right?

L frowned slightly as he observed her pain, holding the cup to her lips so she wouldn't have to move much once more. He tilted it slightly when she looked ready, Misa drinking half of the small cup. He pulled it back, setting it on her dresser. She could have this cup of tea. Besides, it was too bitter for L.

He turned back to Misa when she pawed at his free hand, already dozing off as the pain started to fade. He smiled when he saw that the pain was starting to go away, and even blushed slightly when she clung to his long, piano-fingers with her much smaller digits.

"Thank you, Ryuu-kun…" She thanked happily, voice soft from sleepiness instead of pain. She was blushing vaguely, bright blue eyes hazy from the coming sleep...

L smiled, a bit of a blush spreading across his cheeks as well, creating an obvious contrast to his raven hair.

He leaned down even further, to Misa's low set bed, placing his other hand on the edge of the bed, coated in silk sheets. He relaxed slightly, feeling the material against his skin. It gave him a bit more confidence to lean down and place a light kiss on Misa's forehead.

He pulled back, finding Misa had her eyes closed and that her rosy lips, almost the color of her bright cheeks, were pulled into a cute smile.

"Sleep well, Misa-chan..." he told softly, brushing a bit of hair from her face before pulling away, Misa's delicate and soft fingers losing their grip on L's thin wrist as she fell asleep peacefully...

L made sure to turn off the lights as he exited, the door clicking shut behind him and beeping softly to indicate it had locked once more. He continued back upstairs, the light blush not fading from his cheeks.

Hours later, when L's gaze returned to Misa's monitor, he was happy to find that the lights were on and Misa was up and about, talking to a friend as she put together another outfit.

He was even happier to see that the delicate china cup which held the tea was now empty and was being used as a paper-weight for a sheet of paper with a large, red heart drawn onto it...


	2. Author Notes: Cramps

**Authors Notes:**

Hurray, you get to hear my rants! On my last fic "Scream", my Author's Notes were probably more popular than my story. All my cussing and yelling at people who pissed me off. So, why not throw in a few in my newer stories. -shrug-

Sorry, those of you who have this on your story alert, but this is a one-shot, like all of my other fics. I never do longer than that and I doubt I ever will. They've all been miserable failures.

Okay, now, for THIS storys notes!

For starters, I'm a crude person. I attract crude people. I hook people with my odd and sometimes creepy openings. You don't like it, you probably wouldn't have read it. But, sense you have and you're reading this, it's obviously hooked you. So... -curtsies-

And, the magical number two, yeah. I did have a few errors in this fic earlier, but they're fixed. I forgot to reread it. A bad error on my part. -shrugs-

But, yeah.

I hope you enjoyed! Remember to write me reviews! Lots and lots of really good reviews!

Love,

Misa-chan


End file.
